yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 135
"Flight for the Future", known as "The Devil of Despair! Machine Imperial God Machinicle Infinity Cubic" in Japan, is the one hundred and thirty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Episode summary::[[Jakob, Primo, and Lester have combined to transform into Aporia. Aporia sends the cores of the "Meklord Emperors" to the Graveyard to Summon the ultimate Meklord, "Meklord Astro Mekanikle". Yusei opposes him with "Shooting Star Dragon", but Aporia absorbs it using the ability of "Meklord Astro Mekanikle", which allows it to gain the effects of other "Machine Emperor" parts, leaving Yusei's field wide open.]] Summary Reused footage :The following are events from the previous episode, which were shown again at the start of this episode. Yusei pleads with Jakob, stating that their power will change the future. Synchro Summoning and Accel Synchro Summoning have stopped Yliaster's ambitions driven by a delusional future, he says. Jakob then asks if Yusei is sure; Is fate not closing in on them now? Thanks to Yusei, his field is now reduced to a burnt land, he says. Flashes are shown of monster tablets. Jakob advises him not to worry as they are going to change that destiny, or rather Aporia will fix it for you. He is joined by Primo and Lester as he says "Aporia will". Yusei repeats "Aporia?", wondering what this is. Jakob says that they are three separate souls born from the despair of this world and the time has come for them to join. The infinity symbol over his mouth glows, followed by a larger one lighting-up in the sky and then the ones over Lester and Primo's eyes. Jakob is ejected from his Duel Runner and flies towards the infinity symbol in the sky. He is joined by Lester and Primo, who compliments Jakob and comments that the time has come for them to settle the score with Yusei. Lester and Primo's bodies merge into Jakob's. His face now bears the three infinity symbols' from Jakob's mouth, Primo's right eye and Lester's left eye. The three join to form a mask and the body changes form. The mask disappears once the transformation is complete. Yusei looks up in surprise and asks what's happening. The combination of the three opens his eyes and identifies himself as Aporia. Present The audience are also shocked. One of them even comments that that thing is not human. Lester's Duel Board and Terrible Omen, which is Primo's Duel Runner appear behind Jakob's Duel Runner and drive up alongside it. The three of them start to glow and then transform and combine to form a new Duel Runner. Parts of Aporia's body open and reveal connection ports. An array of wires are sent from the Duel Runner and connect to Aporia with them. Aporia then descends into the vehicle and combines with it. He fires his cards into their sloths on the Duel Runner. 5Dx135 Aporia's Duel Runner.jpg | Aporia's incomplete Duel Runner 5Dx135 Connections.jpg | The connection wires Aporia Duel Runner.png | The two combined Yusei looks back stunned. Meanwhile in the infirmary, Carly, Mina, Stephanie and Trudge are with Crow and Jack, who are recovering on the beds. The six of them look up a screen showing the Duel. Carly says "You gotta be kidding", Crow calls it impossible and Jack asks what's going on there. Bruno, Akiza, Leo and Luna stare up at it from the pit stop, surprised that someone can completely combine with their Duel Runner like that. Like everyone else the audience are stunned. Yusei asks "Just who are you people", and then corrects himself by asking "Who are you?". Aporia identifies himself as "Aporia, the Guardian of Despair". He explains that the three of them were originally one and this is his true form. Yusei is as fierce a duelist, as he ascribed him to be, he says and he had predicted that Yusei would topple the "Machine Emperor" and with this the Grand Design is now close to completion. Yusei demands to know what Aporia is getting at, but Aporia ignores and begins his turn. Aporia and Yusei's SPC both go up to 7. Aporia activates "Infinite Prison". With it he discards 1 card, "Infinity Force" to take the "Grand Core" from his Graveyard and Set in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. He then uses the second effect of "Infinite Prison" to send itself to the Graveyard to add to the cards Set by "Infinite Prison" to his hand. "Sky Core", "Wise Core" and "Grand Core" are projected out of the Spell and Trap Card Zone and land in his hand. He recites "Total despair. A new power stronger than anything you have seen is about to descend." and activates "Machine Imperial Genesis". He tosses the three "Core" cards up, sending them to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Meklord Astro Mekanikle". "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" stands at 4000 ATK. Luna recognizes this as the "greatest power" and Akiza believes this to be Aporia's final trump card. The monster fires a beam into the sky causing lightning to appear and strike the city in various places. Yusei, Jack, Crow, Luna and Akiza's Marks of the Dragon start to glow. The audience start to run for cover as lightning hits the stadium. The MC still commenting into his microphone, asks what's going on; if it's a cataclysm or the end of the world. One of the World Racing Grand Prix officials contacts the MC and says that is too dangerous, so they are leaving. The MC tries to stop them, but a group of workers run past him. The lightning continues to strike the city terrorizing traffic and people in a cable car. In the infirmary, Carly asks what's going on and Mina thinks it is the same as last time. Trudge thinks this isn't good and contacts Lazar, who is crouched down on the floor in fear. Trudge asks him to cancel the Duel, but Lazar insists that that will do no good; Just like the time with the Ghosts, he says that they are unable to stop the Duel. Lazar thinks that they can only wait for the duelists to do something about this; Team 5D's must win. In the infirmary, Carly thinks that this is getting out of hand, but Jack is confident Yusei should be in control of this Duel. Crow agrees; As long as Yusei has "Shooting Star Dragon", he can dodge all the attacks. Aporia says that they shall witness the power of "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" dubbed as "The Devil of Despair". He explains that it absorbs a Synchro Monster once per turn and increases its ATK by that of the absorbed Synchro Monster. "Mekanikle" launches an array of beams at "Shooting Star Dragon" and Yusei activates the effect of "Shooting Star Dragon" to remove itself from play."Shooting Star Dragon" does not have this effect it the TCG/OCG. However Aporia uses an effect of "Mekanikle" to discard a "Machine Emperor" component to the Graveyard to gain its effect. He sends "Granel Guard 3", so "Mekanikle" can use its effect to negate the activation of the effect of "Shooting Star Dragon". "Shooting Star Dragon" is not removed from play and is captured by the beams, which wrap around it and drag it into "Mekanikle", whose ATK rises to 7300. The MC announces that he cannot believe it; Yusei's trump card has been absorbed by "Mekanikle" and that the broadcasting staff has abandoned their posts. As the audience struggle to get out, crowding around the exits, the MC runs to another room and still speaking into the microphone says that neither he nor Yusei Fudo will let this end here. Even if lightning tears the stadium apart, he vows to have the broadcast continue. Leo worries about what Yusei can do now, as he can't see any way Yusei can win like this. Luna adds that he can't get out of there either. Aporia speaks to Yusei, stating that he stands before him as the door to despair and Yusei will come to understand the despair that he has tasted. In order to fight that despair, he says that he came to this era as three separate entities. Yusei asks what he means by that. Aporia replies "The reason I broke off into the Three Pure Nobles, known as Jakob, Lester and Primo...". Future visions The Signers, Leo and Bruno's consciousness are transported to another time and location, where they float in space and observe. They see a dome below them with someone inside. The man looks like Jakob, dressed in tattered clothing. He asks why this happened. Yusei says "Jakob", but corrects himself, saying that it is Aporia. Aporia drops to his knees and asks if anyone is there. The present day Aporia narrates that he witnessed the point in history where humanity met its end. He had thought that he was the lone survivor and trembled in despair. But then three other survivors, ZONE, Paradox and Bruno in his Vizor form walked towards him. ZONE holds out his hand out to Aporia. Present day Aporia continues to narrate; they are the last survivors of this world and as the only ones who live they have an important mission to fulfill. The four survivors gathered in a building. ZONE held his hand out next to a stone, causing it to stand. Present day Aporia explains that their mission was to dispose of the core power of Ener-D, which took out the world, in order to create hope for the future. The four of them gather the remainder of that power and sought to find a solution, which could restore mankind and the ruined world. However that turned out to be reckless an naive thinking, he says. They performed endless experiments and during those experiments, until he was the one of his friends left alive. As he explains this, Vizor and Paradox are seen in capsules with Aporia standing over them and ZONE is now in a machine. Present Aporia explains that he had been left alone and powerless again as both capsules signal a flatline sound (signifying one or both had died). Later, the Aporia in the visions is now in a capsule, with ZONE looking over him. Aporia insists that there is no future here. He asks for ZONE to listen to what he has to say; His soul exists as three embodiments of despair: * A flashback of Aporia as child, when he looked like Lester is shown. Aporia runs from Meklord Emperor Granel with his mother and father, but his parents are struck by its beam and killed. This despair is the despair he suffered after him losing those who loved him. * A flashback of Aporia looking like Primo is shown. He and a girl are carrying rocket launchers to battle Meklord Emperor Granel, but again Granel attacks them, killing the girl. He calls this the despair he suffered after losing the one he loved. * Finally a flashback of Aporia looking like Jakob is shown. This time he is by himself. He calls this the despair he suffered after having no one left to love. Pastlester.jpg | Aporia's despair of losing people who love him. Pastprimo.jpg | Aporia's despair of losing the one he loves 5Dx135 Lonely Aporia.jpg | Aporia's despair of having no one to love Using this power he possess, he plans to split his soul into these three embodiments of despair, he tells ZONE and asks ZONE to use him as his servant. He is confident that ZONE will bring back hope and the future. ZONE promises to do so and Aporia dies. Present The Signers, Leo and Bruno's consciousness all return to the current time and location. Aporia says that following that he was reborn as three embodiments of despair, under the names Lester, Primo and Jakob, created by Yliaster, in order to keep the promise he made to his friends; to prevent the downfall of the future. For that purpose, he plans to eliminate all traces of New Domino City's history. He claims that destroying the source of Ener-D will save the future. He plans to achieve this through Team New World's victory over Team 5D's, which will cause the city to perish and the future to change. Yusei disagrees. Now that his three embodiment's of despair have joined back into one entity, Aporia claims that Yusei has no chance of victory. He tells Yusei to witness the extent of his power born from despair. He launches a number of beams from his body, which strike and destroy parts of the city, including a portion of the Turbo Duel circuit, right in front of them. The two duelists ramp off the broken circuit and onto the road below, causing the hippies to swerve their car away from them and crash into a wall. The MC is now in a control room, pushing some buttons as he watches the Duel on screen. He continues to commentate, saying that the Duel has now entered the streets and advises all civilians to take extreme caution. Lazar watches the Duel on a projection and insists that Yusei must do something immediately. Leo and Luna are concerned that the entire city is going to be dragged into this mess now. Up in the sky, Yusei sees the Ark Cradle and remarks that the only way to stop it is to win the Duel. However Aporia believes that since he has absorbed "Shooting Star Dragon", Yusei has no hope left and all that is left is the black pit of despair for him to experience. As they race along the streets, Aporia's large Duel Runner smashes through parked cars, sending them flying and causing citizens to run for cover. Yusei starts to worry about the citizens, trying to think of what to do. Aporia continues his move and declares a direct attack from "Mekanikle" at Yusei. As "Mekanikle" launches its "Cube of Despair" attack, Yusei spots a young girl up ahead in the middle of the road, crying for her mother. Yusei quickly plays "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack and halts his Duel Runner in front of the girl. He tells her to run away and continues to move once she is safely out of the way. Now that it's come to this, Yusei thinks he must lure Aporia into the old B.A.D. area, where there is no people to be harmed. The MC sees what is going on and announces that it appears the Duel is going to continue in the old B.A.D. area. The two duelists make their way onto the bridges, where Yusei thinks should be fine. However Aporia calls it futile. He Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and prepares to end his turn. In the End Phase the effect of "Mekanikle" will activate; by sending the Synchro Monster it absorbed to the Graveyard, his opponent will take damage equal to the ATK of the Synchro Monster. Those watching the Duel worry, because "Shooting Star Dragon" has 3300 ATK, while Yusei has only 2800 Life Points. However Yusei activates "Wild Tornado" to destroy "Shooting Star Dragon" before Aporia can use it for the effect. Akiza is surprised that Yusei willingly destroyed "Shooting Star Dragon" like that, but Bruno explains that it was necessary to prevent "Mekanikle" inflicting the damage. Aporia ends his turn. Yusei begins his turn and both player's SPC goes up to 8. Yusei activates an effect of "Speed World 2". By removing 7 Speed Counters, he can draw a card. His SPC drops to 1 and he draws the card. Yusei Normal Summons "Salvagent" in Attack Mode. He Releases it for its effect. It negates the effect of a Synchro Monster in his Graveyard, "Shooting Star Dragon", and Special Summons it in Defense Mode. Due to the effect of "Salvagent" it is no longer treated as a Synchro Monster. Yusei Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Aporia laughs that Yusei called out a Synchro Monster by throwing away its effects. Luna is slightly relieved, as its can't be absorbed now that it's not a Synchro, but Leo worries since it's now a Normal Monster. Akiza wonders just what Yusei is trying. Aporia claims that his victory in this Duel will bring forth destruction and within that destruction lies the door to a new future, but Yusei says that there is no way a new future can be born from destruction. Aporia is determined to prove that it can, through the history Ylister has created with their own hands. Aporia begins his turn. His SPC rises to 9 and Yusei's goes up to 2. Aporia also uses the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove 7 Speed Counters to draw 1 card. He gets "Wisel Attack 5", which he sends to the Graveyard to give its effect to "Mekanikle". He announces that "Mekanikle" can now inflict Piercing damage equal to double the difference, but Yusei reminds him that he still has "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". Aporia says that that is useless, since "Wisel Attack 5" has an attack, which prevents the activation of his opponent's Trap Cards when it attacks. The twins and Bruno calculate that Yusei is due to lose 3000 of his 2800 Life Points (4000-2500)x2. Jack and Crow try getting out of their beds, fearing what will happen to the city if Yusei loses. Back at the Duel, Aporia asks what Yusei thinks of the taste of despair and starts to laugh maniacally. Featured Duels Yusei VS Aporia :... Continued from the previous episode. Yusei Fudo: 2800 Life Points Aporia: 3900 Life Points ;Aporia's turn * Yusei: 7 SPC * Aporia: 7 SPC Aporia activates the effect of "Infinite Prison", discarding "Infinity Force" to Set "Grand Core" from his Graveyard in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. He then activates its other effect, sending it to the Graveyard so that the "Sky Core", "Wise Core" and "Grand Core" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone return to his hand Aporia activates his face-down "Machine Imperial Genesis" discarding all 3 of his "Core" monsters to Special Summon "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" (ATK: 4000). Aporia activates the effect of "Mekanikle" to equip itself with Yusei's "Shooting Star Dragon". Yusei attempts to activate the effect of "Shooting Star Dragon" effect to remove itself from play, but Aporia activates the effect of "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" to copy the effects of "Granel Guard 3" by discarding it from his hand. "Mekanikle" negates the effect of "Shooting Star Dragon" and then equips itself with it, gaining its ATK (ATK: 4000 → 7300). Aporia attacks Yusei directly with "Mekanikle", but Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. Aporia Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. In the End Phase, he tries to use an effect of "Meklord Astro Mekanikle" to send "Shooting Star Dragon" to the Graveyard to inflict damage to Yusei equal to its ATK, but Yusei activates "Wild Tornado" destroying "Shooting Star Dragon". (In the actual game, since "Shooting Star Dragon" is used by "Mekanikle" as a Cost, it would have been destroyed before Yusei could activate "Wild Tornado", triggering the effect. For the purpose of the anime, the cost is treated as an effect.) Aporia ends his turn. ;Yusei's turn * Yusei: 8 SPC * Aporia: 8 SPC Yusei activates the effect of "Speed World 2", removing 7 Speed Counters to draw 1 card (Yusei: 8 → 1 SPC). Yusei Normal Summons "Salvagent" in (ATK: 300). Yusei Tributes "Salvagent" for its effect to Special Summon "Shooting Star Dragon" from his Graveyard in Defense Position (DEF: 2500), no longer treated as a Synchro Monster and with its effects negated. Yusei Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. ;Aporia's turn * Yusei: 2 SPC * Aporia: 9 SPC Aporia activates the effect of "Speed World 2", removing 7 Speed counters to draw 1 card (Aporia: 9 → 2 SPC). He then activates the effect of "Meklord Astro Mekanikle", discarding "Wisel Attack 5" to copy its effect to negate Trap Cards when it attacks and inflict double Piercing damage. :Continued next episode... Featured cards The following cards were used in this episodes. Cards which debuted here are in italics. Cast References Notes